


inside an iron horse floating through space

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Bridge Cat, Drunken Flirting, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Gordon and John struggle with feelings for one another and their inability to go about anything further. Takes place sometime after "New Dimensions" where John is no longer working on the bridge. They spend some time together after realizing they miss not seeing one another all day during work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sloppy, pieced together fic about a show most people don't even watch called The Orville. I absolutely love it and swear if you love Star Trek The Original Series or even the new alternate movies, you will love this show! These two knuckleheads are amazing together and I fell in love with them from episode one. I'll probably try to draw this out pretty long like a slow burn thing, I dunno. This is my experimental fic I guess you could say!
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

It's late when Gordon finally gets back to his quarters on the ship. It had been a long day, his neck and shoulders felt tense and painful and all he wanted to do was sink beneath the sheets of his bed and get some much needed rest. At least, that's all he'd been thinking about all day during his shift. 

When it finally ended around 6:30pm, much of the crew had been intent on grabbing some food together in the common areas and some drinks, an invitation which he had passed on. However, now standing in his mini kitchen, the idea of cracking open a cold one was growing more appealing.

Gordon set about doing just that, synthesizing a long necked bottle of ice cold beer as he used his other free hand to loosen his collar and begin taking off his jacket. Just as he had made his way over to his love seat to kick back and sit down, his door buzzed with the announcement of a visitor.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he carefully set his beer on the table and headed over to answer it.

The person on the other side of the sliding door was definitely not who he'd been expecting to see. As the door whooshed open, John was standing there, a small and unsure smile on his face. In his hand, he held up a small plastic bag so he could better see it.

“Feel like some company?”

Still tired and overall just generally worn out, Gordon would still never dream of sending the man who stood before him away. They'd grown close since starting their assignments on the ship, the start of a three year mission out here in space that was sure to be hectic and busy. Good relations with co-workers were important, especially on a close-quarters ship like The Orville but their jovial attitudes towards one another were about more than just employment. They truly did click with one another and their conversations were usually laced with good-natured humor, ribbing and a lot of bonding over similar outlooks on life in general.

Gordon stepped aside and waved his friend in before sliding closed the door behind him. He eyed the bag in the man's grip as they both made their way over to the couch to sit down. “So, what's in there?” The redhead asked as he finally took a sip of his beer that'd been resting on the table.

John unwrapped his carefully tied off bag to reveal two small containers of noodles. “Had a hankering for some home cooked food for once instead of that synthesized stuff, ya know? Thought you might be hungry.”

“Oh, I am!” The man energetically grabbed his portion in order to dig in before pausing and looking to his friend with alarm. “Oh, no, I'm sorry! You... you need something to drink too!”

The engineer waved him off. “Aw, no, I'll get it! You eat.”

Gordon watched as the man set down his food and headed to the kitchen to synthesize a drink for himself. Something in him felt lighter, calmer, with his friend's presence now in his quarters with him. His comfort and readiness to move about freely in his quarters made Gordon feel a bit giddy and... something else? It made him feel... loved.

He chewed on the noodles in his container thoughtfully, glancing at the man to his right as he took his seat on the love seat beside him once more. John flashed him a smile as he took a hearty sip of his beer and dug into the food as well.

They sat in silence, both just enjoying their food until John spoke up once more, that same, careful smile on his face. “I uh... I kinda miss being on the bridge with you guys, ya know?”

Gordon glanced at him, mouthful of noodles which he quickly swallowed. “Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I mean... I definitely... miss having someone to talk to.”

John seemed surprised by the admission and placed his food on the table for a bit, sitting back to enjoy his beer as he stared at his friend. “Well, you have everyone else there. I'm sure Isaac is great conversation!” He elbowed the man to punctuate his sarcasm.

“Oh boy, he's a bucket of fun. No, but I think the bridge is definitely missing something without you there. There's... a sort of lightheartedness missing. A sense of fun gone. It's... pretty boring now.”

“Don't get me wrong, I like my assignment, my promotion, I'm grateful and all but... “ He trailed off, finishing off his beer. “I dunno, I just miss being there I guess.” He slowly met Gordon's coffee-like brown eyes.

The statement hit the man's ears and wrapped him up tightly like a hug, making him feel warm and wanted and yes, loved once more. He smiled brilliantly at the man and downed the rest of his beer as well. “Want another one?” He asked as he stood up and kind of danced over to the kitchen, a sense of renewed energy within his bones.

“Sure!” John shrugged, smiling as he watched the man go back to the synthesizer to bring them both back another beer each.

They spent a while just talking and joking around once they finished off their food. Knocking back at least a handful of beers each, they were both feeling very warm and very intoxicated. 

Gordon laughed at the man's joke, slipping down a bit in his seat and leaning against the man's shoulder. John seemed unaffected by the closeness as he sipped on his beer, eyes hazy as he stared at the far corner of the living area.

The redhead straightened himself up then, a small, sheepish smile on his face. “S-Sorry... guess I'm gettin' a little sloppy!” Laughing at his own joke, he finished off his beer with a finality and set it on the table before them.

John gave him a smirk. “Oh yeah? Well, it is gettin' late. Maybe I should-”

The man interrupted him, waving his hands about, eyes squinting half closed. “Naw, man! C'mon! It's not... it's not that late!” As he heard himself slur out his words, it occurred to him that he may just be a teensy bit more intoxicated than his counterpart. 

That thought was not at all lost on the darker skinned man and he laughed at his friend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder which he removed just as quickly as he'd placed there. “Alright,well, maybe you better slow down for the night at least.”

Looking into his eyes, Gordon realized that he'd missed the man more than he'd been willing to admit to himself. John was not only his friend, he was quite possibly his best friend aboard the ship. Having grown up bouncing around from colony to colony, the helmsman had never really found it easy to make and maintain friendships. Once at the academy, he had found a few people to interact with but none he clicked with more easily than with Ed.

Of course, Ed was responsible for getting him the position as helmsman and he would always be grateful for that but since they'd taken off in to space, the captain had seemed to have less time for him than he'd first anticipated. Gordon had assumed they would spend their off-hours drinking together and reminiscing about old times, perhaps about how Kelly had hurt him greatly. It seemed as the days and months passed however, Ed began spending more and more time with Kelly rather than with him, which the man couldn't blame him. He was just happy his friends were happy.

And so, that left Gordon pretty much alone during his off-hours, except of course on days when he and John got together for food or games or what have you.

“Thanks for coming by, man. I uh... I needed a nice night off like this.” The man smiled, his eyes shining in the dim lighting as he went to place a hand on the man's uniform clad shoulder but seemed to miss and go all in for an arm wrapped around him instead.

Was it his imagination or did Gordon seem particularly touchy-feely tonight? Probably just the alcohol, John mused, brushing away the thought. Still, he leaned into the touch, wondering just how far he could push their “drunken” foibles just for tonight.

He licked his lips and focused on the way the man was breathing heavily then wondered if he should get his own breathing under control.

Gordon seemed to take a breath in and straightened up a bit more, removing his arm in the most disappointing way. He stood up to try to gather their food trays and beer bottles and clean up a bit, John just watching him move about dishearteningly. He wondered if he perhaps he should go after all.

After a moment of the helmsman seeming to just busy himself in the mini kitchen, John stood up to head towards the entryway. “Well, hey man, thanks for the beers! Guess I'll go... “ He tried to keep his tone lighthearted but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed with how the night had gone.

What had he even wanted to accomplish here? A little bonding time with one of his only friends on this ship? He did miss him... a lot. And sure, his new position was great but he missed being there on the bridge just riffing with the man and laughing at his jokes.

Gordon glanced up from his wiping down of the counter tops in surprise. He looked a bit warm, maybe it was the lighting again, but John could have sworn there was a redness to his cheeks. He frowned, towel in hand being twisted nervously. “Oh, well, okay I guess. You're welcome, ya know, over here any time. I mean... I don't get up to much after work, really.” He struggled not to sound so desperate and wondered how to convey he definitely wanted their friendship to continue. He wanted more than just a friendship but he had to be careful with any steps in that direction, honestly.

John smiled, nerves at ease as he leaned up against the breakfast bar area. “Oh yeah? Nerd like you is never busy? Nah... “ He teased, happy they were once again sharing a moment not fraught with worry and anxiety.

Gordon made his way around the little kitchen area and over towards the door to walk the man out. “I mean, yeah, you should.” The two shared a smile before John turned to hit the button for the sliding door to open.

“Well, maybe I will... ya know, come over here more, just so you don't forget me up there on the bridge!” He said as he headed down the hall.

“Alright, cool, it's a date then!” The man called out chuckling as he watched him walk away. An ensign passed by giving him a look of intrigue as he continued walking.

“A date? What... why did I say that??” Gordon reprimanded himself before heading back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late afternoon and Lieutenant Gordon Malloy has spent a majority of his rest day off alone, sheltered in his quarters. Having slept in for once and relishing the opportunity to catch up on some much needed rest, the man was now considering heading out to the mess hall for some social interaction. After all, he'd just been toiling about listlessly all day without any interaction from others at all.

When he gets down there, he notices there's a relaxed feel to the place. It's real empty save for two women sitting on the far side off in a corner, engaged in a passionate and energetic conversation about something. Gordon eyes them for a moment before heading over to one of the synthesizers to whip up a coffee for himself. There was no one manning the bar today it seemed, at least not yet, as he'd noted it was empty as he'd passed.

He grabbed himself a plate of samosas to enjoy with some chamomile tea and sat down at a table wasting no time in sinking his teeth into one. It wasn't long before Alara entered and spotting the older man, heading over to sit next to him.

“Hey. What's happenin'?” She asked, eyeing his food and then glancing back up at his face.

“Not much.” He answered, mouthful of samosa.

“Ew, gross. Can you please chew your food before you speak?”

The man shrugged and continued eating.

Alara eyed the empty mess hall with disinterest. Her day had been relatively uneventful after practicing some fighting moves in the simulation room and then catching up on her reading. She was looking for something interesting to happen. Anything, really.

“Today is so boring.” The brunette said with a shrug.

Finishing off his bite, the man sat back in his chair, tossing his napkin on the table. “Yeah man, I just slept in today and kind of did nothing. I was getting kind of restless. I thought maybe I'd see John here or something.”

Alara quirked a brow at the statement. “Oh, looking for John?”

“Not looking for him! But I... I just thought maybe I'd see him. I just wondered what he was doing on his rest day.”

The security officer didn't let it go. With a mischievous smile, she leaned in conspiratorially. “I feel like there's more to that story.”

Gordon rolled his eyes and turned back to his food. Alara was nice, he liked talking to her but she was the last person he wanted to relinquish his feelings for the man to. He decided to change the subject. “So, how's dating going? Since I assume you and... ?”

“Aaron. Yeah, I ended things with him. It's going, I guess. It's kind of hard to date on this ship, ya know?” She shrugged, glancing around aimlessly.

“Tell me about it.”

Alara glanced back at the man, a curious smile on her face. She decided to note the statement and pocket it away for later. “Anyway, I'm just not sure what I'm actually looking for in someone. I mean, every time I meet a guy, he seems nice and pleasant but there's just no spark. I don't know.” She shrugged.

Gordon finished off his food and took a swig of his beer before responding. “Yeah, it can be hard to find someone you really click with. I... had some relationships in the past that were great and passionate but man did things turn ugly fast.”

“So... you regret them?”

“Not regret. I dunno. I guess I'm just more hesitant now to get into anything too serious. Maybe things should just be kept... loose and free?”

“Casual.” Alara nodded.

“Yeah. I mean... there's nothing wrong with just having a good time. I don't... want to really get too close to someone like that again.”

“Where they can hurt you?”

Gordon glanced up at the security officer hesitantly and just nodded, words failing him.

Alara smiled tightly. “I get it.”

The conversation seemed to peter out and Alara soon excused herself to head back to her quarters, Gordon heading to his own as well. Finding nothing of interest going on anywhere else, he figured he'd just go have some more drinks alone.

As he headed out of the mess hall to the lift, his thoughts turned back to that summer on earth he'd spent with his girlfriend Jennifer. It had seemed to last forever and honestly they were a great couple, solid, loving, everything had seemed perfect about them.

Unfortunately, she had seemed to move on a bit quicker than he had, finding comfort in a man she'd met at work. Nothing too torrid had happened at first. She didn't cheat, per se, unless you count emotional cheating, that is.

They'd parted ways and Gordon had been affected so severely by the break-up that Ed had had to force the man to eat with some special home made chicken soup he'd whipped up. The man had spent days upon days just sheltered in his tiny apartment on the east side and had refused to answer his communicator.

Those had been dark days.

Gordon shook the memory from his mind as he approached his door. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. 'You just can't go home again.' He thought.

As he approached his quarters, he noticed a familiar face standing outside it. John was kind of shuffling about and staring at his shiny black boots.

“Hey man.” Gordon said in surprise, causing the man to jump and look up.

“Oh, uh, hey! I uh... I didn't know if you were uh... in there or not.” John mumbled, a goofy grin on his face.

“I was in the mess hall.” He shrugged.

“Ah.”

A slight pause passed between them, with both men struggling to think of something to say. Gordon finally addressed the issue. “You uh... were coming to see me?”

“Yeah! I... yeah, I just was wondering if you'd like to come with me down to the simulator for a while?” John asked, a sly smile playing on his face.

Gordon didn't hesitate to answer with one of his own. “Absolutely! That sounds great!” And he meant it. His rest day had been boring as hell and honestly, if he were being real with himself, John was a great guy who he loved spending time with no matter what they did.

The man could flip his mood in an instant, guaranteed.

Heading out down the hall, they made their way down to Deck C together, each feeling a little giddy at the prospect of a night spent together playing games.

…

A few days later and Gordon was finishing up his Saturday shift on the bridge when John met him in the hallway.

Gordon smiled. “Hey man, this is a surprise? I thought you uh... were working until eight?” 

John shrugged, all smiles. “I got off early. Asked for an earlier shift in engineering I mean. You wanna... grab some food?”

“Uh... yeah! Always!”

The two headed down to the mess hall to synthesize some dinner. Over their sushi and quinoa, they discussed John's new duties on engineering deck and the different tasks he was now responsible for. And then, the topic suddenly turned to Gordon.

“Hey man,” John began, poking quietly at his food. “so while we're here, I uh... have a surprise for you.”

Gordon took a sip from his pint glass, raising his eyebrows curiously, a grin playing across his features. “Oh yeah?”

“I kind of... arranged for us to make a pick-up at the Solarian station. I ran it past the Captain and everything.”

“What kind of pick-up?”

John leaned forward, his elbows on the table, grinning widely. “You're getting a cat!”

Gordon sat back, throwing his napkin on to the table. “Say whaaaaat?!”

“Yeah man, I uh... I talked to the Captain and got his permission for us to have a bridge cat. Uh... I thought you'd like that. I mean, I wish I was still on the bridge. It's gonna be super dope!”

“You did that for me? That's... wow, that's really nice!” The redhead seemed to roll the idea around in his head for a minute before looking back up at his friend. “Uh... wow, thank you, John!”

The chief engineer just shrugged, going back to his food, feeling way more relaxed about the whole evening. “Yeah man, don't mention it.”

Gordon would let the kindness of the man's actions and the implications of it remain in his mind the rest of the night.

…

“Who's a pretty little kitty with her pretty little collar and bow? You are! You are!!” Gordon said as he held the fluffy cat high in the air and effected a high pitched, cooing voice.

The rest of the bridge crew stared incredulously at him. “What?” he uttered, defensively, setting Mika down beside him. She scampered off towards Isaac.

As they were currently cruising to their next assigned planet without incident on the horizon, the bridge crew were currently enjoying the 1975 classic film JAWS up on the view-screen. 

“You know, that right there? That's the life!” Ed spoke up, gesturing with his mug in hand.

Kelly quirked an eyebrow beside him. “Being chased around by sharks?”

“No!” He lightly corrected. “Life on the sea in general. Imagine it, a ship all your own, in your command. You have the freedom to go wherever you'd like! It's amazing.”

Gordon spun around in his chair to eye his friend. “Ya know that's exactly what your life is like right now.”

“No. It's different. This is my job. And we're in space! You're telling me if you had the ability, the time off, you wouldn't go back to earth and just... enjoy it?” Ed queried with furrowed brows.

“Hell no! My time on earth was hellish or don't you remember?” The helmsman said, turning back around to face the movie. “I like my life here on the ship, thank you. Enjoying the freedom of space travel.”

Kelly threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth and shrugged. “A lot less sharks to worry about.”

The crew continued watching the shark infested movie, enjoying the vintage style of film and production. Gordon's bracelet rattled against his skin, signaling he had a personal message. As he turned his wrist over to read it, a small smile radiated across his face.

It was John, messaging him from engineering, stating how badly he wished he could be on the bridge enjoying a movie with them. 

The fact that a simple message from the man made his heart flutter was not lost on him. He quickly pulled out his communicator and typed a message back to the man, deciding to boldly ask him to hang out and grab dinner and drinks later.

The reply came less than 30 seconds later and the helmsman could barely keep his excitement contained. 

It was a yes, of course.


End file.
